


Rob and the Big Man

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Bartenders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: Inspired by “,,,the obese man with the ponytail who was working the pumps at the bar,,,,”  from The Cuckoo’s Calling
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Rob and the Big Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Griffey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffey/gifts).



> I’ve been thinking about writing this for a while and looking for another mention of the Tottenham bartender having a grey pony tail which I remember but cannot find. While I dithered LulaIsAKitten did her fabulous bartender piece, and I decided I needed to finish mine. If you haven’t read Lula’s “Already Broken,” go do that immediately. Great writing!  
> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000907>

It’s not a bad gig, bartending.Especially if you only do it part-time.Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays, that’s me.Fridays are busiest with the after work crowd celebrating the weekend’s showing up.I go bet on the horses on the weekend, do the shopping on Tuesdays and then Thursdays I clean and do the laundry.Regular as clockwork, that’s me, but that is due to Norma.Norma was my wife, bless her soul.She was a big one on routine, she was, and since I liked Norma, we lived on a schedule. Once she passed, well, we’d been married over thirty years and I just carried on like we always did.

I haven’t always been a bartender but I started it when I retired and I like it.Easy work, mostly, if you don’t mind being on your feet and can cope with the drunks.And the Tott’s not a bad bar, even if they do serve food.(The drunks throw up less if you don’t feed ‘em.)It draws all sorts, tourists who are in the area, people going to a play, folks visiting the music stores, even them that work here come in regular-like.I do a little people watching, wipe down the bar, flirt with Betty over there—she’s in her 80s and comes in daily—and pull beers and pour drinks from mid-afternoon to closing.Hours were longer when the Olympics were here. Made a lot in tips which I saved up and blew on a sure thing horse.But I’m too old to keep up that pace for long.

Those two?That’s Rob and the Big Man.He likes his Doom Bar, that one.She’s two white wines usually.He’s been a Friday night regular for several years and she started coming in to join him a while back.They work together, according to Patti.Patti’s the barmaid.She says they are always talking about work when she serves them.For a long time I didn’t notice him, even as big as he is, since he’s quiet and no trouble most of the time.Then he came in with a stunner one night.I swear she was better looking than any movie star.What those two were doing together I have no idea but they certainly were the odd couple.Had a fight, too.It was quiet but intense.She stalked out of here and I haven’t seen her since.Good riddance.Really good looking women are always trouble in a bar.Guys get to drinking and try and impress them.I knew just looking at her that she would have loved getting two guys to fight over her while she walked out with a third.She was something to see, though.Better than any movie star, she was.

After that I paid more attention to him, wondering if he’d bring the stunner back in.He’s the quiet one, never talking much, even though the women try and hit on him.Patti says he’s sexy.Can’t see it myself.He’s going to be fat like me if he doesn’t cut back on the booze and cigarettes.Sure he smokes.Can’t do it in here—government’s ruined bars by banning smoking—but he’s always playing with a lighter.Only smokers carry lighters these days.We keep ‘em behind the bar to sell, see.Nice steady earner, they are. Anyway, the big man started to be interesting to me, what with the women he comes in here with being what they are.The one he works with, her name is Rob.She’s a sweetheart, is Rob.Always a cheerful word for me.Well, almost always.But I’ll get to that. 

The big man came in one afternoon and started off with whiskey and a beer chaser.Never a good sign, that.I wondered what he was trying to drown with alcohol but none of my business really.I was starting to think I’d have to cut him off when Rob came in and took him in hand.Good girl, Rob.She got herself a white wine with her usual “Hey, Griffey!How are things?” then she went over and sat with him, talking.After a bit she got him to leave with her.I took a cig break outside and watched her steering him down the street, just to make sure she was ok with him.She got him a kebab at the Greek place and helped him eat it, then they headed down toward Denmark Street.Guess she took him home and put him to bed.She’s a good soul, that Rob.

After that they came in nearly every Friday evening after work.It got to be routine until the papers published that story about them.Turns out they are detectives, private ones, and they broke that big murder case, the model the police thought killed herself but turns out someone else did it.Reporters were all over the Tott.They all drink so it was good for the till but I didn’t see the pair again for quite a while.Some royal had to get good and pissed and nearly run over a kid for it to die down and get back to normal in here.I was glad to see the Big Man come back eventually.I like the regulars.You know what to expect with them.Of course when he reappeared it wasn’t long until Rob did, too. They’re partners. 

She’s had her own troubles, though.Don’t we all?She came in one Wednesday early and got her white wine and then another and then another.She was well on her way to being really drunk and I started to worry.Guys were noticing and starting to hit on her.Drunks are vulnerable, especially women.I was thinking maybe I’d get her in a cab and send her home when the Big Man came.He went straight for her.They sat talking a long time.I think she was crying for a bit but she pulled herself together and he took her off, one arm around her waist.Not in a creepy way, but more like a big brother taking care of little sister.Like she’d done for him, come to think about it. 

Anyway, whatever bothered her settled down.I noticed she got married.I saw a wedding ring next to her engagement ring.No idea who she married.It wasn’t the big man.He didn’t treat her like men treat their wives.No taking her for granted like we all do.We shouldn’t but we do.I never realized it until I lost Norma.They got in the papers again for catching a serial killer.Gave me shivers what that guy got up to.But the reporters didn’t show up in the pub quite as much this time.Too bad, we could use the money.Those guys all drink like fish.

The big man still came to the Tott on most Fridays but Rob wasn’t there as often.Makes sense.Wives have to get home and get supper on the table for their men.The big man’s drinking companions expanded to include a Scot with gray hair and a beak of a nose, and a very forgettable thin guy who doesn’t drink alcohol.Rob joins them occasionally.They are a companionable bunch and they never cause us problems.They just sit and talk over their drinks, then they all disperse one by one to wherever they belong. 

One Friday night when Rob and the big man showed up I saw her wedding and engagement rings were missing. I nudged Patti and asked what’s up.She had no idea.This was new.So I paid more attention to the pair than usual.They didn’t seem any different but I got the feeling maybe he was worried about her.The Scot and the thin guy came around and they all left as usual after a few drinks.So maybe she was ok.I still kept an eye on her when she came around, though.Patti said she was putting on weight instead of being so thin like she was.I hadn’t noticed her being thin.But maybe she was.Women notice these things where we guys, we look at butts and boobs and Rob’s are nice.Her getting a divorce didn’t seem to change much in their routine, though.

Until one day when it was just the big man and Rob.They had their heads together as usual over their drinks, talking and he put his hand over hers.They kissed, right there in public.Patti and I looked at each other, grinned, and I sent them a Doom Bar and a white wine on the house.

Hope they get married here.We’ve never had a wedding at the Tott before.I’m watching her figure now, hoping for little ones.Rob’ll make a good mum.Patti says I am a sentimental old fool.But no, I’m just a bartender, keeping an eye on the regulars, like we do.

Want another beer?I’ve got a nice real ale you might want to try….


End file.
